Take My Hand
by ordinaryjubi
Summary: Tetsuki had always been kept inside under the orders of her brother, Akashi Seijuurou. When Tetsuki's caretaker dies, Akashi leaves the office to care for his little sister. Right when Tetsuki thought there couldn't be more to life, that's when she met him. Fem!Kuroko/Kise


**A/N:** Based on _The Crown of Thorns_ by Takamiya Satoru. I read this story before and now that I'm into KuroBas, I thought it could fit some characters very well. So here's my one-shot slightly different compared to the actually story. I promise to update _Generation of Roommates_ very soon!

 **Summary:** Tetsuki had always been kept inside under the orders of her brother, Akashi Seijuurou. When Tetsuki's caretaker dies, Akashi leaves the office to care for his little sister. Right when Tetsuki thought there couldn't be more to life, that's when she met _him_. Fem!Kuroko/Kise, Possessive!Akashi.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

"Akashi-sama!"

Heterochromic eyes followed the voice of a maid he remembered all his life. He gave a polite smile to the middle-aged woman. "Hello," Akashi Seijuurou greeted. "It's been a while."

The maid smiled, her face cross between glee and guilt. "Are you sure about this? What about the company?"

"The arrangements have already been made," Akashi reassured her. "How is she?"

"She's been well," the maid sighed, putting a palm on her cheek as she laughed blissfully. "She's still blunt as ever."

Akashi smirked. _You haven't changed, have you?_ After bidding the maid off, she bowed respectfully and left the successor. Walking down the halls of the Akashi estate, he stopped in front a familiar door.

He slid the double door shoji to reveal the back of a young woman. The celestial female was dressed in a blue yukata with white flowers printed all over the fabric, along with a plain black haori that he sent her as last year's birthday gift. Long hair that matched the color of the sky cascaded down her back as she sat still, and faced the open doors that lead to the manor's garden.

The sight took the red-head's breath away in an instant, and blinked away his astonishment. Just how long was he staring? When the quiet girl hadn't detected his presence, Akashi made himself known.

"Tetsuki."

For the first time in fifteen years, Akashi was once against reunited with his blind baby sister.

* * *

No words could describe how happy Akashi Tetsuki was to finally be with her big brother again.

Akashi had been five years-old when he left the manor, and she was only three at the time. Even if they weren't related by looks, the two siblings were closely bonded. Tetsuki remembered crying for months when their father announced her brothers departure. But now here he was; dressed in traditional clothes (as he told her) and feeding her her breakfast.

The eldest sibling knew to not feed her big portions at a time due to her small appetite, but couldn't help but tease the light-blue haired sister. Akashi lifted a finger to her lips, pretending to wipe away the imaginary mess. "You're spilling your food," he said.

Testuki remained impassive to the gesture, but raised a sleeve to wipe at her mouth just in case. "Please don't tease me, Onii-sama." Akashi smiled at her embarrassment. Then, a sudden breeze came through the opened doors, the smell of the garden reaching into the room. The youngest sibling blushed lightly at the new scent.

"I can smell the garden."

Akashi readied her next bite, uninterested with her comment, but elaborated, "The roses are in bloom."

Tetsuki turned away when Akashi prepared her next portion, and turned to the direction of the garden. She smiled at her brother's words. "Roses?" she asked with excited curiosity, inching closer towards the feminine aroma. "May I go get one?"

"No," he said quick and stern. "I will get it for you, after you finish your food."

The girl stopped moving, aware of her brothers authoritative tone. She sat in place, and looked down at the tatami mats dejectedly. Akashi had always stopped her from many privileges, and always took it upon himself to do everything for her. Tetsuki knew he would do things for her out of worry, but sometimes she wished he would give her some sort of freedom. _One could only hope_ , she lamented.

* * *

"– _cuse me! Is anyone home-ssu? Hello~?"_

She had been taking a nap when she was suddenly awoken by a rather loud (dare she say annoying) voice. Blank eyes slowly opened from its slumber as she sat up from the futon, an arm holding her balance as she pushed aside the blankets. Tetsuki turned when she heard the voice again. " _Akashicchi! Are you here?_ " Now fully awake, she slowly stood and walked to the stranger in the house. Her steps were quiet as her yukata dragged against the wooden floor, and her arms reached out to grasp the room divider for leverage.

The man still hadn't noticed her–as most people don't–but Tetsuki remained standing in the doorway, interested in the new found voice that reminded her of the warmth of the sun. Her lips slightly opened in fascination, and before she realized it, she spoke out the first thing in her mind. "Kise..."

A girlish scream emitted from the stranger, every bone in his body began to shake in fright. "G-G-Gho-s-tt!" He searched around the hallway to look if for any supernatural beings, and jumped when he saw a flash of blue. Another scream threaten to leave his mouth, but stopped when his vocal cords shut down at the sight before him. The young, blond adult stood mesmerized, staring down at the young woman with hair that matched the sky and a petite face that reminded him of delicate china doll.

Tetsuki tilted her head, wondering why the man was suddenly quiet. "Who is it?" she questioned.

"Huh? Oh! I'm Kise Ryouta, and I'm a model-ssu!" he exclaimed proudly, a little blush forming on his cheeks. "Ano... Do you know were Akashicchi is?"

"Is Onii-sama not here?" _A model?_ Tetsuki thought to herself, processing Kise's voice in her brain.

"Doesn't look he's around right now, maybe he went somewh– _EH_ _?_ " Golden eyes widen at her words. "Akashicchi has a little sister?!"

As if on cue, Akashi gracefully entered the scene. However, his attention was directed towards the only woman in the room and ignored Kise's presence as he passed the model to move in front of his sister.

Kise noticed the red-head and called out, "Ah, Akashicchi! I heard you moved back to your estate, and I was in the area-ssu, and I was wondering if you wanted to–"

"Tetsuki."

Akashi petted down his little sisters wild bed hair, something she's always ignored and claimed it would return to its natural state on its own. "It's too hot for you to be about," he informed. Then, out of no where, he effortlessly lifted Tetsuki up into a bridal style.

The younger sibling sighed lightly at the gesture. "I'm fine," she argued.

"Unacceptable," Akashi interjected. "I will bring you back to your room." He turned to the forgotten blond. "This will only take a moment, Ryouta."

"R-Right." For some odd reason, he couldn't stop his blushing when he made eye contacted with Akashi's sister. Kise swore that her eyes gave a hint of sadness as she stared at his direction until the soft closing of the shogi doors was heard.

Defeated, Tetsuki returned her attention to the eldest sibling as he carried her. "Was that Onii-sama's friend?"

"Yes." He added, "We played basketball together in high school."

 _Basketball..._ If not for Tetsuki's condition, she'd probably gain a great interest in the sport. "He is very loud," she said, not used to the sound. She giggled softly to herself. "I thought all men were like Onii-sama."

Akashi smiled at her thought. "Impossible. All humans are different, Tetsuki." Reaching the futon, he gently laid down his sister despite her being fully awake.

Tetsuki held her smile, happy to have met a new person and perhaps a new friend. "He's the second man I've met..."

The information caused the smile to diminish from red-head's lips as quickly as it came. Fortunately for Tetsuki, she couldn't have witnessed the seething anger that awakened in Akashi.

* * *

"Tetsuki."

He opened the doors, and faced his blunette. "Ryouta says he has a gift for you. Come."

Tetsuki stood and walked cautiously to her brother, and he guided her with a hand on her back to meet Kise. A little bubble of excitement forming in her heart which she couldn't really explain.

"Tetsukicchi!" he smiled when he saw her enter the room where he waited. He held out the gift he had brought for her, a book. "For you!"

Grasping the unfamiliar object in her hand, she felt the book with her fingertips to feel its texture. "What is this?"

"It's fairytail! It's called, _The Princess of Thorns._ " Kise scratched the back of his head self-consciously. "I hope you don't think it's too childish."

"A book?" Her usual deadpanned face turned into one pity when she realized what the object in her hand was. "But, I..."

"Ryouta." Akashi's eyes sharp as he glared at the blond. "I thought I've told you about Tetsuki's condition."

Frantic, Kise nervously waved his hands out in defense, blushing furiously. "W-Well, I was planning to read to Tetsukicchi next time I came over..." He looked to the girl with flushed cheeks and his rapid beating heart. "I just– I wanted to see her again-ssu. May I?"

Tetsuki was overwhelmed with the news. _This is first time someone came to see me..._ She could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She hid her tiny smile behind the book, and mumbled, "...You may."

Golden eyes sparkled like riches, and turned to the man with heterochromic eyes. "Then, I'll come and read to her everyday! Is that okay, Akashicchi?"

The red-head, who was rather quiet during the ordeal, replied, "Yes."

Tetsuki didn't miss the murderous tone hidden in Akashi's voice.

* * *

"And so, the castle was covered in thorns, and fell into a deep sleep for a hundred years!"

Tetsuki listened intently beside Kise as he read, staring off in a different direction. _His voice is soothing,_ she thought. "What a sad story," she commented. "To be trapped inside a castle of thorns with no way out..." _I have never gone outside_.

"What?!"

The blunette covered her mouth when she realized she thought aloud.

"Are you serious?" Kise gasped.

"I am serious."

His shoulders slumped at her words. "Not even once?"

"My health prevents me from doing so," Tetsuki said, her hands moving to feel the book in Kise's lap. "That's why..."

Suddenly, Kise gently grabbed her hand in comfort. "Even if you can't see," he started, unsure where his sudden courage came from, "I promise to show you the world."

Her blind eyes widened. This was the first time anyone had made a promise for her, not even Akashi. Lately, the days she's spent with Kise have become the best days of her life. Ever since her brother left, Tetsuki would do nothing but sit in her room and gaze at the outside world– a place she'd been forbidden to explore. Despite all those years of yearning, the blind blunette couldn't come to blame her brother. How else could she have met Kise Ryouta? "Do you mean that?"

Kise laughed a little, deciding her insecurity was the cutest thing on the planet. "Hai!"

"I'll get to feel the cherry blossoms?"

"The best in spring!"

"I'll get to run through a field?"

"If it's the greenest field ever known-ssu!"

Still hesitant, she bit her lip and and inquired, "And you'll be there, with me?

Kise smiled. This new feeling in his heart was one only the blunette could create, he was sure of it. "Only if you let me, Tetsukicchi."

Tetsuki tilted her head and laid it against what she believed to be his shoulder, and smiled blissfully until it reached her eyes. "Thank you, Kise-kun."

The blond, yet to be aware of his feelings for the blind girl, smiled back and placed a loving kiss to her forehead.

* * *

"Onii-sama."

Akashi turned away from the bookshelf, a book in hand as he gazed at his sister.

"Why can't I go outside?" She stared back with equal impassiveness.

The eldest sibling said nothing to her complaint. He finally explained, "Keep in mind your poor health, Tetsuki. Last year your high fever caused you to collapse and you were hardly breathing." He approached where she sat, and cupped her cheek as she continued to stare forward. "It almost seemed like you'd never wake up the next day." Akashi admitted, "I was afraid.

"If staying inside ensures your safety, I will do everything in my power to keep you away from the harm of the outside world." Tetsuki was pulled into a hug, silent when a hand petted the back of her head as her face was buried in her brother's chest.

 _I'm being cherished_ , she thought as her blind eyes closed feeling his warmth. _Yet I feel like I'm choking, and scared... But of what?_

The next time Kise came to see Tetsuki, he was greeted by his high school friend. As he stated his business, he quickly detected the dark aura emitting from the red-head. "She has a bit of a fever. Leave her be. As for you–" the blond gulped when Akashi gave him a seething, deadly smile. "I would like to a word with you. Come."

Kise followed his former captain to his study, nervous of what was yet to come. Arriving, he sat down on the tatami mats and listened intently to Akashi's words. His eyes widened, and normally he wouldn't have the courage to stand up against the red-head but the matter at hand was a different one. "You don't want me to visit Tetsukicchi?

The smaller of the two crossed his arms into the sleeves of his yukata. "I don't want you corrupting her with useless fantasies."

"Is that so..." The blond was attempted to bid to his order, but furrowed his brows in determination. "I won't accept!"

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "Are you defying me, Ryouta?"

Kise shivered under the heated glare. "You've met all of our families, but you never even told us that you had a sister. Tetsukicchi is held captive in this house that she can't even set one foot out on the lawn." The blond could feel every bone in his body shaking. "S-She deserves to see the world! She'd be no different than the Princess of Thorns! Do you really think keeping her captive will save her?"

The word 'see' caused Akashi to snap. It seemed like his heterochormatic eyes started to glow with malice. "It's a risk I'm willing to take," he declared. "See your way out." The successor turned, and began to walk away from his former teammate.

"Akashicchi!" Kise yelled to the retreating form as a last attempt, but failed when he was left alone in his disappointment.

* * *

Tetsuki heard the doors of her room slide open and close as another presence she's known all her life was felt. "Onii-sama," she greeted with a tiny bow of the head. "Did Kise-kun come by today?"

Akashi sat himself away from his sister, and went to the desk in the room. He picked up his pen and began to write on important files required of his company. "He did not," he lied so swiftly that even Tetsuki couldn't catch it. Akashi didn't miss the way she looked down solemnly.

"We promised..." she lamented quietly. It was clear enough for Akashi to hear as it caused him to look up from his paperwork. Tetsuki's brows furrowed and her pale cheeks flushed in tiny embarrassment. "He must have have grown tired of me. I suppose it can't be helped."

Akashi closed his eyes. "That's not true."

"But," the blind girl argued, "I really can't do anything."

"Seeing you everyday gives me a whole new meaning."

Tetsuki smiled at the compliment. Feeling the floor, she crawled over to Akashi's voice. "Onii-sama is nice," she said happily. As she reached her brother, she was welcomed to open arms which she hugged him in return. "Last year when I had gotten a terrible fever, Onii-sama was scouted for basketball, but you turned them down. Was it my fault?"

Akashi held Tetsuki tighter, and simply answered, "No." He noticed his younger sibling biting her lip, something she does when she was unconvinced. Akashi added on, "If I really wanted to go, I would've taken you with me. Don't worry yourself about it anymore. Don't think about anything. As of now, all I ask is that you _stay be my side_."

As the eldest held Tetsuki tighter than before, she closed her eyes and thought to herself. _With my eyes closed, I'm am just like the dead_ _– like a doll. But Onii-sama, the truth is, I..._

* * *

"Hello!"

The blind girl perked up at the shout, a gentle smile forming on her lips. Making her way towards the voice, it called out once again. "It's me, Kise. Are you there, Tetsukicchi?"

Tetsuki came closer to the model's destination and replied, "Kise-kun?"

Kise smiled brightly when they came face to face, getting the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Bravely, he proposed, "Would you like to come outside? I really want to take you out on a date-ssu!"

The sky-blue haired girl gave a genuine smile at the idea almost to good to believe. "A date..?" she whispered to herself. "I would have to ask Onii-sama."

"Akashicchi isn't here. That's why I came."

Blind eyes widened. "Eh..?"

Kise took in a breath. "Akashicchi is probably just worried about you and that's why he cherishes you, but... You'd be no different than the Princess of Thorns!" The blond saw the shock in Tetsuki's face, holding a look of realization. "If I was in your place–even if I'd live in luxury–to be trapped from the outside world is no way to live."

She was quiet for a few moments, and merely stood looking towards the access to her one true desire. Without the slightest hesitation, she slid open the door herself. Tetsuki could already hear the town's commotion, the smell of nature's blessings, and the feel of summer's breeze.

For the first time in her life, the blind girl took her first step into the world.

* * *

"Come on, Tetsukicchi!"

Said girl was panting, unable to keep up with the energetic blond that had a firm grasp on her hand. She blamed her lack of exercise (although she didn't really need it). "Kise-kun's enthusiasm is annoying," she breathed bluntly.

Kise started to tear up and slowed down their pace. "Do you mean that-ssu..?"

As if she had just kicked a puppy, the blind girl stopped abruptly. She spoke worriedly, "I didn't mean it like that Kise-kun. I only meant to..."

She was stopped with a laugh that reminded her of the sun. "I was just joking, Tetsukicchi! Well, at least I know that worried about m– _ITAI!_ " Kise yelped when he felt a jab to the rib.

Tetsuki tried to hold her deadpanned face, but was struggling out from embarrassment. "It's not nice to tease," she pouted. Unexpectedly, her pout disappeared when Kise kissed her cheek. She quickly covered the kissed cheek with a hand, her face heating up. "W-What was that for?"

The blond smirked, "For being cute~" He gave another kiss to her uncovered cheek, before saying, "Come on! We're almost there!"

The pair continued to run until Tetsuki felt a change in the surface. Instead of running on hard, concrete ground, the surface felt almost soft like hair. Before she could ask, Kise let go of her hand and exclaimed, "We're here!"

"Ano... Where's 'here'?"

Kise smiled. "At the field!"

Tetsuki swore her heart stopped right then and there. A field–a place she could truly roam freely. Her legs felt stuck, leaving her with the only ability to take in her surroundings. She took in a deep breath, and inhaled the smell of nature around her–moist leaves under her feet, and summer winds tickling her cheeks. Suddenly it felt like she was hyperventilating, and she went to grasp the clothing over her chest. Never in life did she think she'd get to experience something like this, something so _living_. To think she had been deprived a privilege that was just outside her door. She could hear Kise babbling on about some things not being how he planned it to be, in there mentioning a 'sorry that there's no sakura trees', and 'we'd have to wait until next spring'. The blind girl laughed at his insecurity, her laughs comparing to soft bell chimes. Out of no where, it began to rain. It was only a moment after Tetsuki realized she was crying.

The blond noticed this, and began to panic. He ran over to her, holding her shaking shoulders as she sobbed quietly. "Tetsukicchi..." Kise hugged the girl to his chest, letting her use him as support to keep herself standing. They stayed in their embraced for what felt like hours, until Kise felt her mumble into his clothes. "What was that?" he asked.

She removed herself from his chest, but kept her head down, and the only word that was spoken was the whispered words:

" _Thank you_."

* * *

Coming back to the estate, Kise and Tetsuki walked hand in hand. Kise guided her to the front door as he still held his smile of the day's events. Although it was the opposite for Tetsuki. Her face was one of reluctance as she held Kise's hand tighter, not wanting to let go.

The blind girl blushed, "Thank you again, for today, Kise-kun."

Kise smiled, "Anything for you-ssu!"

Tetsuki gulped, mentally preparing for what she was about to say. "Kise-kun," she began. "Since I've met you, you have given me everything I had dreamed for. You are the only person to make me feel the way I do now. That's why... Ki– _Ryouta-kun_. I–"

" _Tetsuki._ "

She turned to voice, one of anger and authority. Kise gasped as he turned as well.

Standing there, was Akashi. Wide eyed, and angered beyond belief.

* * *

Tears threatened to spill from the corner of her eyes, while she looked in no direction in particular. Her heart was filled with grief, mind in confusion, with her hands were tied securely above her through the window bars.

"Onii-sama..." Tetsuki sobbed. "Onii-sama, are you angry?"

Akashi sat a good distance away from her, sitting by the open shoji doors that lead to the quiet garden. His face was stoic, but heterochromatic eyes shining in rage. "I thought," he said calmly, looking down as he spoke, "you hadn't change after all these years. That the reason I came back was because you still _needed_ me, but... maybe it was my desire to keep you trapped here. Then you met _him_." Tetsuki listened to his words that caused her brows to furrow in confusion while more tears slipped down her face. Akashi continued his insanely humble confession. "You've never defied me before, Tetsuki."

The youngest sibling heard feet shuffling across the tatami mats, and she subconsciously scooted back until her back kissed the wall. Her chin was caught by a slender hand and was met with the deadly aura of her brother. Despite being blind already, Tetsuki didn't need sight to know Akashi's eyes glared at her furiously. "I will not tell you again, _imouto_. You will stay in my arms, and you will never meet another person again."

Tetsuki felt her heart breaking, the image of that one special person coming to mind. A person who laughed like the yellow sun.

She felt warm tears beginning to stream down her face. This man talking to her; this wasn't her brother. This man, this man is a... "Monster."

Akashi scoffed, an arrogant smirk forming on his lips. "A monster? If your definition of a monster is a being that has done nothing but care and love the very reason of his existence," he let go of her chin, and moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "then I am _your_ monster." Long blue locks fell over her face as she hung her head down in fear, the sound of her brother leaving the room echoed in her ears. Tetsuki should've known better. She was foolish to think she's been free up to the point. It truly was no way to live. A single and final tear fell from her blind eyes, as she faintly mumbled, " _Ryouta-kun_..."

"You called-ssu?"

Tetsuki gasped, her head coming up at the sound. More tears formed, this time out of relief at her most important person. "Ryouta-kun!"

Kise shushed her, looking around as he stood on the other side of the window. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!" Quietly as possible, he came through the opened doors from where he hid in the garden. He hurried to the crying blind girl as she looked around, searching for him. Kise gently untied the cloth, and released Tetsuki's wrists from the binding. He smiled despite seeing his one and only crying before him.

She continued to sob when the soft padding of Kise's thumb wiped away her tears. "How..?"

The blond laughed nervously, "Ah, well. I was really worried when I got you in trouble so I sneaked in. But I didn't think Akashicchi would go this far."

Tetsuki looked down sadly. _Neither_ _did I._ "What will I do Ryouta-kun? I," she breathed heavily, "I don't think I take this anymore. The time I've spent with you has been amazing, and want to experience it for the rest of my life! But even if my brother is acting strangely, I'm not sure if he'll ever return to normal self– and I don't want to lose you either! What do I do? What should I– _mmph!_ "

Warm lips touched her own, interrupting her of her worried mumbles. Instantly, they were washed away and replaced with loving thoughts of the man who gave Tetsuki her first kiss.

"Mou~ Tetsukicchi, let me do the worrying okay?" Kise sighed, and smiled as he looked down fondly at the confused blind girl. He could feel his heart beating against his chest while his conscious continued to scream, _It's now or never!_ "I love you, Tetsukicchi."

Tetsuki gasped, hands coming to mouth to cover the sound. More tears coming down her face as Kise took the words from her mouth. "Oh, Ryouta-kun. I love you, too." She hiccuped in between her sobs. "I love you so much. But, how will we get out of here? What if Onii-sama..."

Kise smiled even wider, and placed a finger to her lips, shushing her. "Do you doubt me-ssu?"

"Ryouta-kun has his moments..."

" _Hido!_ "

Shrugging it off, he stood up from where he knelt before the captivated girl, alarming her of his sudden absence. "Ryouta-kun?"

The blond smiled down at the girl. "I am deeply and madly in love with you, Tetsukicchi. I will take you away from here and we'll be together for as long as we live. All I ask is that you take my hand."

And that was how the Princess of Thorns was saved.


End file.
